Vehicles include various types of lighting assemblies. Some lighting assemblies include a lens covering a light source. The lighting assemblies are illuminated when light from the light source emanates from the lamp assembly through the lens. Lighting assemblies can include headlamps, tail lamps, side markers, etc. Side markers, in some examples, help to identify a vehicle's presence, position, and direction of travel when viewed from an oblique angle. Side markers can be required to have an amber color.
The light sources within the lighting assemblies of a vehicle can be illuminated during a drive cycle. When the vehicle is parked and not operated, the light sources can be turned off or may be unable to illuminate due to insufficient battery power. Some illumination from lighting assemblies when the vehicle is parked and not operated could be beneficial. For example, if the vehicle is stranded along a roadside in a dimly lit area, some illumination from the lighting assemblies could help a driver of another vehicle visually locate the vehicle that is stranded.